


We Can Get A Little Freaky, Boy (A Little Naughty)

by AwkwardAllison



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Degradation, Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, This was so rushed istg, Threesome - M/M/M, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: Idk manI don't even ship this, but I like it enough to write about it??I don't know anymore, manThis is gonna be the only MCYT you'll ever get, so yeah.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 208





	We Can Get A Little Freaky, Boy (A Little Naughty)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains:  
> Top!Sapnap  
> Bottom!Quackity  
> Top!Karl
> 
> Also, if you see this, Fairy. Hi! :)

"Are you alright, Q?" SapNap asked the other male, who was fully naked and tied up to the bed.

He nodded.

Afterwards, he tugged impatiently on the ropes tied to his wrists, whining like a little brat as the two other males looked at their restrained, submissive slut.

Alexis was quite sweaty, wiggling around impatiently, with his small shaft leaking pre-cum.

"So cute, Q~ Love how you squirm so much, are you really so desperate for our cocks inside your slutty ass?" Sap teased him, chuckling as he snaked his hand up his chest and to one of his sensitive nipples, squeezing it harshly as he watched as the submissive latter moaned from the small touch.

God, he was so fucking sexy and so cute like that.

"Aww, so cute." Sap complimented, leaving his nipples alone for now as he removed his boxers, with Karl following behind.

Karl and Sap's dicks were bigger than Alexis, as you would expect.

"P-Please, f-fuck m-me..!" Alexis begged, spreading his legs the whore he is and exposing his red, puffy and loose hole.

"Hey, hey, hey.. You don't get to make the orders here, remember your place, Q." Karl scolded him in his stern (and oddly sexy) voice.

"We'll get to fuck you when we're done teasing you. Understand?" Karl told Q as he untied his ropes, but Alexis didn't get to answer when Karl cut him off.

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't. You're such a dumb fucking whore, all you could think about is  _ cock, cock, cock. _ " Karl interrupted, and somewhat mocked him.

But he was only like this when he was with Sapnap and Karl. No one else would make him like this except those two.

Alexis was then cut off, with Sapnap inserting two of his fingers inside of his ass, making him moan loud.

"F-Fuck~" Alexis moaned loud.

"Oh? You like that?" Karl teased him, with Sapnap smirked while adding another one inside, thrusting it in and out at a quick pace.

"Y-Yes! F-Fuck!" Alexis admitted, but it wasn't like he was gonna deny it either.

He was a slut, and that was final.

Alexis kept moaning as he bucked his hips, enjoying every single moment with his fingers inside of him, knowing what was gonna come next after this phase. He felt them hit his prostate, and his loudest moan yet proved it.

Sapnap kept brushing over to that spot a few times before he eventually stopped, and pulled out all of his fingers.

Alexis whined needily, trying to keep them inside, but failed.

"How fucking pathetic. Trying to keep it in, huh? I thought you wanted our cocks?" Sapnap growled as he wiped his fingers on the blanket.

"Do you not want them anymore?" Karl pouted playfully.

"N-No! O-Of course I-I want them! I need them! I need to get fucked and get filled up like the cum whore I am~!" Alexis denied, and rambled on. "Please! Fuck me! Fuck me like the little whore that I am!"

Sapnap and Karl smirked as their cocks twitched in interest. They were sure gonna fulfill his wish now.


End file.
